One Hundred Reasons
by Spyder Webb
Summary: Working title. 100 dabbles of BookerHanson for drabbles100 on livejournal.
1. 033 Too Much

**I'm always a little nervous when it comes to new fandom's, but whatever, right? If you like it, you like it, if you don't, you don't.**

**For: **drabbles100

**Title:** Information  
**Fandom:** 21 Jump Street  
**Characters:** Dennis Booker/Tom Hanson  
**Prompt:** #33 - Too Much  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Author's Notes:** Takes place during "Blinded by the Thousand Points of Light" from season 3.

* * *

He made it look so easy, too easy in fact. His demeanour was completely in character, and nobody could act that well under such pressure – undercover cop or not. 

"How do you make this look so easy?" He wondered, and Booker grinned, tipping the black hat he'd chosen to wear.

"Ever run away from home Tommy?"

"Thought about it." Hanson shrugged casually, keeping his own shy behaviour in case anyone was watching them.

The grin turned into something then, something sad, something that caused Hanson to shudder. "Well, this is sometimes the only option for those of us who have."


	2. 090 It

**For: **drabbles100

**Title:** Three Simple Words  
**Fandom:** 21 Jump Street  
**Characters:** Dennis Booker/Tom Hanson  
**Prompt:** #90 - It  
**Word Count:** 109  
**Rating:** PG  
**Author's Notes:** No episode, and I like the idea that Booker has a problem with saying 'I love you.'

* * *

It sat on the tip of his tongue, burning like the tip of the cigarette he was holding. He could almost taste the ash in his mouth. It seemed simple enough, harmless enough, but nothing good had ever come from it before.

He took a long drag of that cigarette, letting the smoke fill his lungs before he breathed it out of his nose again as he stared at the man sitting in front of him, who'd just said _it_.

It took Hanson a moment to realize why Booker had become so nervous so quickly. "I don't expect you to say it back, Dennis. We both know you do."


	3. 018 Green

**Title:** Three's A Crowd  
**Fandom:** 21 Jump Street  
**Characters:** Dennis Booker/Tom Hanson  
**Prompt:** #18 - Green  
**Word Count:** 103  
**Rating:** PG  
**Author's Notes:** Because Penhall/Hanson is love too.

* * *

He had to watch their antics day in and day out. He had to see the closeness between the two – as if _they_ were the ones sleeping together. There were enough rumours going around…

It was frustrating, to say the least.

He couldn't help being jealous of Penhall. Penhall, who'd been Hanson's partner long before he came around. They finished each other's sentences, they moved in sync and they were _always_ touching.

A hand on his shoulder shook Booker from his thoughts and he looked up from his desk into the amused face of one Harry Ioki. "You okay Dennis? You were growling…"


	4. 044 Circle

**Title:** Never Ending  
**Fandom:** 21 Jump Street  
**Characters:** Dennis Booker/Tom Hanson  
**Prompt:** #44- Circle  
**Word Count:** 122  
**Rating:** PG  
**Author's Notes:** none

* * *

Judy dropped the file Captain Fuller had asked her to deliver, startling Booker out of whatever it was he'd been doing. She raised an eyebrow in question as he hid what he'd been writing down. "Can I assist you with something?" He demanded. 

"What are you up to?" She wondered, but was answered with silence. She shook her head, "The Captain wanted me to give you this, information on your snitch." As he reached for the folder, she grabbed the paper he'd been writing on. "Aren't you supposed to put his initials in a heart?"

Irritated, Booker grabbed the silly drawing back and hid it in his desk. As Judy walked away, she almost missed the "Hearts break. Circles are never ending."


	5. 002 Middles

**Title:** Clueless  
**Fandom:** 21 Jump Street  
**Characters:** Dennis Booker/Tom Hanson  
**Prompt:** #02 - Middles  
**Word Count:** 103  
**Rating:** PG  
**Author's Notes:** I never know when to call them by their first names or their last :(

* * *

The sides were tied evenly, though the exact number it had come to was unknown. Neither side looked ready to back down either. 

"Do you think he realizes that they're only fighting over who gets his attention?" Judy wondered as she watched the three men from her desk. "Best friend vs. boyfriend. I'm glad I don't have that problem."

Harry grinned as Doug said something that substantially upped his score as Dennis growled. The third man, caught between the two, remained silent, as he didn't want to be pulled into their 'friendly' competition. "By the looks of it, Hanson's got absolutely no clue."


	6. 031 Sunrise

**Title:** Too Sweet  
**Fandom:** 21 Jump Street  
**Characters:** Dennis Booker/Tom Hanson  
**Prompt:** #31 - Sunrise  
**Word Count:** 104  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Author's Notes:** Sappy, sorry. I'm trying to figure out the characters. Thank you to all that have commented :)

* * *

The mornings, just before the sun would rise, were Booker's favourite time of the day. 

The streets were quiet, the apartment was still dark, and he was comfortably warm. The familiar weight, which was curled partially on top of him every morning, always caused him to smile.

He'd wrap an arm around his lover's back and settle down within the blankets to patiently wait for Hanson to wake up so that they could watch the sunrise together.

It never took long for the other to wake, and even before those brown eyes opened, lips were planted against his, which made the day even better.


	7. 027 Parents

**Title:** Parental Instinct  
**Fandom:** 21 Jump Street  
**Characters:** Dennis Booker/Tom Hanson  
**Prompt:** #27 - Parents  
**Word Count:** 104  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Author's Notes:** none

- - -

Hanson knew that Booker waited up for him at night on the rare occasions he got home so late. He'd pretend to be asleep, but Hanson could tell the difference.

He never said anything – it kind of felt nice to have someone care about him that much. It had been a long while since his mother had done the same. That, and he didn't really want to embarrass the other, and he knew mentioning it would. Booker had an image to uphold.

So he'd crawl into bed and cuddle against the warm body, always taking notice of how that other body would finally relax.


	8. 010 Years

**Title:** Under Your Skin  
**Fandom:** 21 Jump Street  
**Characters:** Dennis Booker/Tom Hanson  
**Prompt:** #10 - Years  
**Word Count:** 110  
**Rating:** PG  
**Author's Notes:** Quoting episode 'Fun With Animals' season 3. And now I actually have a pattern to put them in…to bad this is supposed to be the first. Meh.

* * *

It had taken Tom Hanson a long time to learn how to ignore the teasing and laughter. Growing up there was always someone picking on him for whatever reason, he was too small, too shy, or he had no friends…

If there wasn't a reason the current bully would find one, or make one up.

He'd learned how to ignore bullies, so he couldn't understand why it had taken Dennis Booker all of five minutes to get under his skin when he hadn't let anyone bother him (much) in years.

"You know Hanson, I've never seen anyone who could push your buttons like this."

"That makes two of us coach."


	9. 068 Lightning

**Title:** Some Like it Hot  
**Fandom:** 21 Jump Street  
**Characters:** Dennis Booker/Tom Hanson  
**Prompt:** #68 - Lightning  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Author's Notes:** 'Outed' isn't a word. Oops. Spoilers for 'Fun With Animals' season 3.

* * *

At first he wasn't sure what it was about Tom Hanson that brought out the asshole in him. At first he'd thought it was because he was such a goody-two shoes.

Sure, Hanson wasn't really that pleasant either, and there was the fact that he'd broken into Booker's apartment then outed him to Jump Street that he was Internal Affairs. But it wasn't like Booker hated him for it.

Resented a little, maybe.

Then one day, it struck him. He liked seeing Hanson riled, flustered and seething.

Not necessarily at the fault of Booker either.

It made him damned irresistible.


	10. 005 Last

**Title:** A Fun Time  
**Fandom:** 21 Jump Street  
**Characters: **Dennis Booker/Tom Hanson  
**Prompt:** #05 – Last  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Rating:** PG  
**Author's Notes:** Thank you guys for the support :) References to 'Mean Streets and Pastel Houses' season 1. And I vaguely know how to play pool, but I know nothing about it, so…

* * *

"When was the last time you let loose and had fun?" Booker wondered as he took aim at the striped nine. 

"Last week I had a bowling tournament." Hanson replied as the ball bounced against the side. "I had fun then."

Booker laughed as Hanson took his turn. He leaned on his pool cue. "I'm talking about music, dancing, drinking. That kind of fun."

Hanson pocketed the ball. "Not since a case a while ago. Speaker diving's kinda fun."

Booker was speechless, "You went speaker diving?"

"Yep."

"I can't believe it." Booker was amazed.

"Yeah, Doug didn't believe it either."


	11. 079 Agony

Title: The Agony of Defeat  
Fandom: 21 Jump Street  
Characters: Dennis Booker/Tom Hanson  
Prompt: #79 – Agony  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: PG-13  
Author's Notes: Because Penhall/Hanson is cannon…or at least a few of us wish it were. ) Also references from 'The Currency We Trade In' season 3.

* * *

He never would have guessed, not in a million years. But at least he knew why he'd gotten no response.

He'd dropped subtle hints but had soon found that even being painfully blunt didn't work. Hanson still didn't seem to catch on. Booker was beginning to think he'd lost his touch.

Just when he'd been about to spell it out for Hanson, Penhall returned from Intelligence and it was then that Booker realized the problem.

Having thrown an arm around his partner's shoulder, Penhall had sent Booker a warning glare. _Back off, he's mine._

Hanson had already been spoken for.


	12. 050 Joker

**Title:** Mind Games and Mysteries  
**Fandom:** 21 Jump Street  
**Characters:** Dennis Booker/Tom Hanson  
**Prompt:** #50 - Joker  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Rating:** PG  
**Author's Notes:** I wish I could make these longer, but the goal is to hit 100 words XD

* * *

With the mind games and flirting that went on between them in the Chapel, nobody could figure out if they were being serious or just having fun.

It was a mystery. Even to Hanson.

Booker was the one to usually instigate the 'fun', though not always. But Hanson was beginning to notice that everything had grown serious.

He finally asked, "Booker, what's going on…between us? Everything's beginning to feel rea –"

"Tommy, go out with me." Booker interrupted quickly.

"Huh?"

"Date me and maybe we'll see where it goes…"

"You're serious."

"I'm not playing with you Tommy. Not with this."


	13. 037 Sound

**Title:** Lip Smacking  
**Fandom:** 21 Jump Street  
**Characters:** Dennis Booker/Tom Hanson  
**Prompt:** #37 - Sound  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Rating:** PG  
**Author's Notes:** none

* * *

Booker slammed his pen down and stood up from his desk, storming over to Hanson's. Upon arriving he placed his hands down loudly, gaining everyone's attention.

Penhall stood from his own desk in case he needed to intervene.

"Problem?" Hanson smacked his gum.

"You've chewed gum all morning and it's driving me crazy." Booker seethed, "Now, if you're so bored, I'm sure I can find a better use for your mouth."

Hanson looked up and blew a bubble. "Promise?"

Booker leaned forward and forcefully pressed his lips against Hanson's. When he pulled away he snapped the gum he'd stolen.

"Promise."


	14. 029 Birth

**Title:** Born to be Difficult  
**Fandom:** 21 Jump Street  
**Characters:** Dennis Booker/Tom Hanson  
**Prompt:** #29 - Birth  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Rating:** PG

**Author's Notes:** none

* * *

It was no secret about how the two had felt about each other the first time they'd met. Booker got on everybody's bad side, though he seemed to enjoy getting Hanson riled the most – almost as if he did everything to piss Hanson off on purpose.

At least that's what Hanson figured.

He asked once, out on assignment, "Have you always been so difficult?"

Hanson wanted to slap the smirk from Booker's face. "From the very moment I was born, Tommy." He'd said proudly.

"Why do you always hassle _me_?"

That smirk again, "You're just so cute when you pout."


	15. 022 Enemies

**Title:** Relationships  
**Fandom:** 21 Jump Street  
**Characters:** Dennis Booker/Tom Hanson  
**Prompt:** #22 - Enemies  
**Word Count:** 114  
**Rating:** PG  
**Author's Notes:** none

* * *

The relationship between Tom Hanson and Dennis Booker had never been a secret. They were always open about it in public, (unless they were on a case) and nothing seemed to be able to sway the feelings they held for each other.

Sometimes they got so intense that someone (usually Penhall or Captain Fuller) would have to pry them apart, and it was a difficult job keeping them apart long enough to get actual work done.

On occasions one even got locked up in the Chapel's holding cell. (It was kind of weird to see Booker pout, as he did it surprisingly well).

The two shared a love/hate relationship.

They loved to hate each other.


	16. 086 Choices

**Title:** Kinky  
**Fandom:** 21 Jump Street  
**Characters:** Dennis Booker/Tom Hanson  
**Prompt:** #86 - Choices  
**Word Count:** 109  
**Rating:** PG  
**Author's Notes:** Sorry, nothing would upload for me on this site.

* * *

"How did we end up here again?" Hanson wondered as he threw something he'd found on the floor across the room, forgetting and using the wrong hand.

"Ow! Watch it!" Booker hissed from his spot beside the other cop. "We're here because everybody else thinks we need to sort out our differences." He muttered, yanking on his own arm.

"That hurts." Hanson growled. "What do they expect us to do?"

Sighing, Booker shrugged as he held up his wrist (and inevitably Hanson's) to study the handcuffs connecting them. "I'm assuming they think we're going to beat the hell out of each other – or have –"

"Don't even say it."


	17. 055 Spirit

**Title:** That's the Spirit!  
**Fandom:** 21 Jump Street  
**Characters:** Dennis Booker/Tom Hanson  
**Prompt:** #55 - Spirit  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Rating:** PG  
**Author's Notes:** I don't know why he's been set up on a date, but that's not important. Part one of two.

- - -

"Aw, come on Hanson, what's the worst thing that could possibly happen?" Hoffs argued. "Finding out that the guy isn't actually as bad as you think?"

Hanson rolled his eyes, "Booker's a lunatic, and I really can't stand him." He promised.

"You know what, you're just afraid you'll actually like him." Judy laughed.

Hanson glared at her, "Yes, that must be it." She gave him a look. "Alright, alright! I'll go." He promised, "It's just dinner, not a date, right?"

Judy glanced away, "Right." Then she quickly walked away.

Hanson's eyes widened and he quickly tried to catch up, "Judy!"


	18. 058 Dinner

**Title:** Oh God  
**Fandom:** 21 Jump Street  
**Characters:** Dennis Booker/Tom Hanson  
**Prompt:** #58 - Dinner  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Rating:** PG  
**Author's Notes:** I don't know why he's been set up on a date, but that's not important. Sequel to 'Spirit' 

- - -

"Oh god, it _is_ a date." Hanson groaned as he glanced at the table for two. A candle sat in the middle, burning happily.

Booker snorted, motioning for Hanson to sit first, "I didn't have a choice either. Let's just eat." He blew out the candle before sitting down.

"Good plan."

Conversation was slow and awkward and Hanson wondered what Judy had threatened Booker with to get him here. Eventually they found a common interest in the saxophone and it grew from there.

By the end of the night, Hanson realized something, "God, Judy was right. I do like you."


	19. 023 Lovers

Ahem...kinda of got distracted from updating everything...

**Title:** Didn't I Tell You?  
**Fandom:** 21 Jump Street  
**Characters:** Dennis Booker/Tom Hanson  
**Prompt:** #23 - Lovers  
**Word Count:** 101  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Author's Notes:** I don't know why he's been set up on a date, but that's not important. Has nothing to do with 'Spirit' or 'Dinner'.

* * *

Booker was bored out of his mind and had been for the past two hours. It was the last time he'd allow Judy to mess with his life.

"Dennis! How could you do this to me!" Tom Hanson suddenly appeared, "It's bad enough you're _cheating_ on me, but with a female?"

"You're gay?" His date was disgusted.

"Um, yeah." Booker played along, relieved when she stormed away.

Hanson plopped down in her chair and picked up a fork. "You looked bored."

Booker laughed, "I owe you, Hanson."

Hanson nodded, grinning, "Big time. Could you pass the salt _honey?_"

"Sure thing _sweetie_."


	20. 039 Taste

**Title:** A Little Piece of Heaven  
**Fandom:** 21 Jump Street  
**Characters:** Dennis Booker/Tom Hanson  
**Prompt:** #39 - Taste  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Author's Notes: **This is my favourite.

* * *

They were drunk. Really drunk. So drunk that they needed to lean on each other to walk.

"So…coming back to my place?" Booker slurred.

"What'll we do when we get there?" Hanson grinned, teasing.

Booker looked up at the stars, the hand around Hanson's shoulders coming up to play in his hair. "I'll show you what heaven looks like."

Hanson snorted in laughter, "Does that ever work?" He asked.

Booker only smirked, leaning over and gently pressing his lips to Hanson's. "You tell me." He whispered.

Hanson saw heaven, it looked like Booker and it tasted a lot like beer.


End file.
